


Extraordinary You

by chiakisays (memuchimirai)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Canon Compliant, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memuchimirai/pseuds/chiakisays
Summary: A story about finding your own worth.Nanami Chiaki met Hinata Hajime not a long time ago and befriended him. But one day Hajime starts acting weird which makes her worried. That's how her quest on proving that talent isn't everything (and finding boy's happiness) begins.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Natsumi, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Natsumi (onesided), Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to complete whole Hope's Peak Series (Future and Despair Arcs included)  
> My first fanfic on AO3 as well as my first fanfic in English (so I apologize for mistakes in advance)  
> I've always had hard time beginning a story, so, yeah, that prologue may be awkward.  
> Enjoy, I guess.

„Chiaki-chan! Who’s that?”

Nanami Chiaki paused her game and looked up. Mioda-san has been standing in front of her desk for a while now. The Ultimate Gamer sighed and looked at a photo the Ultimate Musician was showing her.

_Huh?_

That was odd.

Photo showed a shot of Chiaki sitting on a bench with Hinata Hajime. They were playing video games together. They were both smiling and sun was setting, shining at them with a warm light.

“Sorry for taking a photo like that, Nanami-chan” said Koizumi-san with apologetic tone. “I just thought it was interesting.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not angry…” Chiaki smiled softly. “But I don’t know what Hinata-kun would think about it to be honest.”

“So it’s Hinata-kun then?” Mioda-san smiled. “He’s from Reserve Course, right? Are you two dating?”

Chiaki frowned and shook her head. After all, she’s known Hinata-kun for a month and she wasn’t even sure if she could call him her friend. Of course, she liked playing games on GameGirl Advance with him and she was feeling warmer when she was with him…

But it’s only because he was nice. Nothing more.


	2. Chapter 1

“Hinata”

“Hinata”

“Hinata Hajime”

“Oh? Oh, hi Kuzuryu… Are you ready for an exam?”

“How bold of you to assume that I even touched those books. But you’re distracted, which is pretty surprising.”

Hajime rested his head on his desk. Another exam, another meaningless exam… Meanwhile talented kids don’t even think about those. Everything is worthless unless you’re an Ultimate.

“Are you in love or something like that?” Natsumi smirked. “Pull yourself together, will you?”

***

_Talent… What is a talent actually?_

Hajime looked at his wristwatch. Chiaki was already ten minutes late. Maybe she realised how boring and ordinary he was? If it was a reason, it wouldn’t surprise him, after all, he was a really plain Reserve Course student, there was nothing interesting about him.

“Hinata-kun!”

Hajime started looking around and saw Chiaki. Pink-haired girl was running towards him and couldn’t catch her breath.

“Hinata-kun… Sorry… I didn’t mean to be late… It’s just… That… Yukizome-sensei wanted to talk with me… About something…” said Chiaki and sat on a bench.

Hajime started looking for a water bottle in his bag. After he found it, he opened it and handed to the Ultimate Gamer.

“Just breathe and drink some water. I don’t want you to pass out here, Nanami” Hinata smiled softly while looking at Chiaki who was emptying a bottle really fast. “H-hey! Slow down! I don’t want you to have a heart attack!”

Pink-haired girl laughed quietly. Hinata-kun was usually pretty overprotective towards her and she found it to be adorable. She looked around and saw they were alone as other students already left.

“How is school?” asked Chiaki as she kept her eyes on Hinata-kun.

Brown-haired boy looked at a sky, looking for an answer. His school life was anything but interesting.

“Not bad, to be honest… I had a test today… It was pretty easy…?” Hajime sighed.

“Something is bothering you?” Chiaki started getting worried. There was something in boy’s eyes which gave her that empty feeling.

“A-ah… Nothing at all” Hajime laughed but Nanami perfectly knew that that reaction was fake. Something definitely was wrong.

“You know you can tell me everything, right? You’re not worthless, Hinata-kun. Please, don’t overdo it.”

“Really, it’s nothing, Nanami… Oh, sorry. I have to go now. I have an important appointment” Hajime stood up and smiled sadly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah” Chiaki nodded.

After a few minutes the Ultimate Gamer was alone. She sighed and looked at the fountain. Hinata-kun definitely had a problem and she had no idea what to do. She didn’t want to be too much for him and she didn’t want to betray his trust.

After a while Chiaki stood up and headed towards dorms.

***

“I’m sorry for being late” said Hajime as he entered huge dark room.

“Hinata Hajime, have you made your decision?”

Hajime felt lots of glares piercing his body. It, once again, made him realise how weak he was. He tried to relax or at least, pretend to relax. But, still, everyone was expecting him to answer.

“N-not yet… Can you give me a bit more time…?” asked Hajime feeling overwhelming fear. He already could hear every whisper, people making fun of him and how pathetic he was.

“Alright then. One month from tomorrow and no second more.”

“Understood” said brown-haired boy letting out a sigh of relief.

After apologising and leaving the room Hajime couldn’t stop his body from shaking. Normally he would make that decision easily but now something was keeping him away from it. Someone wanted him to give his live a second chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be awkward but somehow I have to get to the point.  
> And I want them to be happy in this timeline at least ;w;


	3. Chapter 2

_Today starts one-month long period which should determine my decision._

_Why am I hesitating?_

_I know what I should choose, right?_

_Why I’m not that sure though?_

Hajime sat on his bed and sighed. He had to get ready for lessons. Hinata looked at his Reserve Course uniform. It was so awfully plain. Brown-haired boy stood up and began stretching as his body was hurting so badly. Not to mention that he was really sleepy. Because of that whole The Hope Cultivation Plan he had horrible insomnia and stress was eating him from inside.

_Pull yourself together, will you?_

Hajime sighed and went to bathroom to take a shower.

***

“Zero percent?! How is that even possible?!”

“What the fuck are you looking at? That’s not your business, Hinata!”

Hajime took Natsumi’s test and started analyzing it. It was totally blank as she hasn’t done anything, because she, in fact, hasn’t. Hinata sighed.

“You know that’s not the way, right? I can help you if you want.”

“Okay then… Saturday, 16:00. Is that fine with you? I’ll text you an address.”

Hajime nodded and he looked at his paper.

80%.

_But does it even mean anything?_

***

“Chiaki-chan, everything ok?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about me…”

Mioda-san frowned and looked around just to meet concerned looks of Koizumi-san and Nevermind-san. Chiaki has been acting weird since she entered the classroom. She was even quieter than usual and her eyes weren’t as lively pink-coloured as always, they were just blank.

“Nanami-san, what’s the matter?” asked Nevermind-san.

“It’s probably about that Hinata, right?” Koizumi-san frowned.

“Yes…” Chiaki sighed. She was thinking about Hajime’s problem even though she didn’t know what that was. But still, she felt that she should react. She wasn’t sure if Hinata-kun was depressed but she couldn’t ignore that option.

“So you finally admitted that… What happened?” Koizumi-san sat next to Chiaki.

“Hmm… He’s hiding something. It makes me worried, I’m afraid he may do something stupid to be honest” said Chiaki, resting her head on her desk.

“Like, hurt himself?” asked Nevermind-san, her eyes wide open as Chiaki nodded.

“Oh, my, my! Maybe you should ask Yukizome-sensei for help?” said Mioda-san rocking on her chair.

“Mioda-chan is right. You should, Nanami-chan. But don’t tell him about it” said Koizumi-san.

***

“Oh, Nanami-san, are you here to talk with me?” Chisa smiled as she opened a staff room’s door.

“Yes, Yukizome-sensei.”

“Come inside and make yourself comfortable then” said teacher and pointed to a chair.

Chiaki went inside and sat down looking around. Yukizome-sensei’s cubicle was really tidy with pastel-coloured notes stuck on a small board.

“What’s the matter, Nanami-san?”

“So… Do you remember Hinata Hajime, right Yukizome-sensei?” asked Chiaki and continued as Chisa nodded. “I’ve been playing games with him after school for a while now but recently he started acting weird… He looks stressed out and scared, he’s quieter than usual. He looks like he’s in pain. I know he’s from Reserve Course but I just wanted to let you know, Yukizome-sensei. Maybe you can do something…”

“I will see what I can do, Nanami-san. As you said, he’s from Reserve Course, but he’s a human too, right? That’s why I’m glad you came to me. I’m amazed that even though you’re a class representative already, you still want to help even more people. So, yeah, for now you should give him as much support as you can and show him that he means a lot to you. I’ll talk to Reserve Course teachers to keep an eye on him.”

Chiaki smiled and nodded.

“Thank you, Yukizome-sensei.”

“Don’t mention it, Nanami-san. Now, go meet Hinata-kun.”

The Ultimate Gamer stood up and left the staff room. Chisa went back to work, humming. She knew that something was off and decided to investigate later after talking with Kyousuke.

***

As lessons ended, Hajime started packing his books to his leather bag. He was so awfully tired and wanted to leave school as soon as possible.

Walking through the halls always showed him how insignificant he was. Lots of people dressed in those plain uniforms and he was no exception. It looked so boring, so ordinary.

As he left the building and went past the gate, he saw Nanami. She was waiting for him in the same spot as always, playing on her Game Girl Advance.

“Oh, Hinata-kun! I heard that a new rhythm game is finally in nearest arcade, wanna come?”

“Of course” said Hajime as he smiled.

_I have to get most of these days._

***

“This game is insane!” Hajime loosened his tie while sweating intensively. He already knew that Sound Voltex wasn’t made for him.

“But it’s so fun, isn’t it?” Nanami’s eyes were shining. “It’s really complicated, right? Hinata-kun? Are you okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Nanami” said Hajime as he took a sip of water. And then he realised, that it was Chiaki’s peach-flavoured water. “Oh my, I’m sorry for taking it!”

The Ultimate Gamer laughed and fixed his tie. Hajime blushed because it was unexpected.

“Even though it was your first time with Sound Voltex, you did great, Hinata-kun.”

“O-oh, thanks… I’ll get going then, I have to go to dorms to study. See you tomorrow!” Hajime took his bag and ran out of the arcade.

“Yeah… I hope there is tomorrow…” Chiaki smiled sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Hajime's one month long time to make up his mind starts.  
> I tried giving him a little bit more dimention to his character and for now it's pretty depressing. But I hope it's alright!


	4. Chapter 3

“Yukizome, something happened?”

“Kyosuke, I have an update regarding that top secret project which is run by the Academy. At least, I think so.”

Munakata relaxed in his chair and took a sip of his coffee. He put his phone closer to his ear.

“Tell me everything you know.”

“Alright… So, I think I know who’s that student who is going to take part in it. It’s Hinata Hajime, freshman in Reserve Course. I saw his name in those documents I checked a few days ago and recently the class representative of class 77-B who seems to be his friend told me he had been acting odd for a while now. So, I think it’s safe to assume it’s him, at least, for now.”

Munakata frowned. He didn’t know what to think about it. Of course, he trusted Yukizome, no doubt about it. But… Still, this whole situation was pretty extraordinary. Hope’s Peak all of a sudden starting Reserve Course which is really expensive? A great possibility of making one of the Reserve Course students a lab rat for their experiments on talent? That sounded even more than crazy. Absolutely insane.

***

After Thursday and Friday Saturday came.

Hajime woke up early and started learning. He had to prepare for tutoring Natsumi and present the topic for her to understand quickly. He was also worried. Natsumi always went home for weekends which meant that he would have to visit Kuzuryu Clan’s place. The biggest yakuza organization’s place. And, oh, he was terrified.

He was wondering if his family had dealt with yakuza before, if he was safe. 

_ What if it’s a trap? _

_ No, no way… I’m basically nobody… _

***

“Nanami-san, hello!”

“Oh, Sonia-san, hi.”

The Ultimate Princess smiled and entered Chiaki’s dorm room. The Ultimate Gamer started her Nintendo Switch.

“Where are Koizumi-san and Mioda-san?” asked the Princess as she sat on a chair.

“Oh, Mioda-san won’t come today… She said something about starting a music club, I think? And Koizumi-san will be late as she’s shopping with Saionji-san. Also, Pekoyama-san mentioned that she would come…” Chiaki smiled.

Sonia nodded and started humming quietly. Meanwhile Chiaki started Taiko no Tatsujin.

***

_ I’m scared… _

Hajime was standing in front of a huge mansion. There were lots of guards everywhere which was awfully intimidating.

_ One wrong step and I’m dead proba- _

“Hinata? Are you scared or what?”

Hajime looked around and saw Natsumi with her typical mischievous smirk. He frowned as she was making fun of him.

“Okay, let’s go inside, shall we?” said Natsumi as she laughed. She started walking towards the entrance and Hinata followed her, shivering slightly. He was still nervous.

***

“Geez… I’m already tired!”

“We started an hour ago, stop whining, Kuzuryu.”

Natsumi pouted. She hated world history with passion. She really didn’t care about those Greeks or Romans. Their culture was different, great. But she wasn’t interested in European culture either.

“Are you listening to me?” Kuzuryu looked at Hajime. He looked so annoyed. She could tell that he was taking it seriously, that he was wasting his time on her. That made her feel a bit uneasy.

“Sorry…” said Natsumi as she sighed. “I’ll try to concentrate.”

Blonde looked at a worksheet Hajime prepared for her. She started analysing it carefully and slowly started connecting the dots. After all, Hinata gave her a lecture about it earlier. He explained it thoroughly and she memorised a lot. She just had to concentrate.

***

“Wow, Sonia-san, you’re a fast learner!”

“Thank you.”

Sonia smiled as she finished a game with a full combo. She already was familiar with  _ ka _ and _ don _ so she no longer messed them up. But still her reaction time wasn’t the best. But the Princess had great fun.

“Oh… Koizumi-san has just texted me. She won’t come today” Chiaki pouted while saying that.

“By the way, Nanami-san. Can I ask you about something?”

“Sure.”

“When are you going to confess to Hinata-san?”

Chiaki blushed. She was so surprised by that question that she had to think for a while on how to respond.

_ It's a misunderstanding… I don’t like Hinata-kun that way… Right? Right?! _

Then the realisation hit her. She  _ did  _ like him. She really did.

“Ah… I’m not sure about my own feelings yet?” Chiaki laughed nervously.

It was a lie. Of course, she was kind of confused but those feelings were clear.

“Oh… Can I ask why?”

“Hah… I don’t know if I know him that well…? Also it looks like he’s been really stressed out recently.”

Sonia nodded. She realised that asking more questions would make Nanami-san uneasy so she chose another song and started playing. As she did that she saw that Chiaki’s expression softened.

***

“Oh, good job, Kuzuryu. You’re getting better and better at memorising dates” said Hajime as he smiled. Natsumi finished a worksheet with 61% of correct answers.

“My head hurts…”

“We can have a break if you wa-“

“Peko! I already told you something!”

“My apologies, Young Master…”

“I told you to call me Fuyuhiko at home and Kuzuryu at school!”

Hajime opened his eyes wide open as she saw a tall girl and a short boy entering the living room.

_ I feel like I shouldn’t have heard that… _

“Natsumi, who’s that?” asked the blond boy, pointing at Hinata.

“It’s Hinata Hajime, my classmate.”

Hajime gulped. There was something in the air. He saw that silver-haired girl was whispering something to the boy. 

“What have you heard?” asked the blond.

“E-excuse me?” asked Hajime. He was really confused.

“Are you deaf, fucker? I asked you what you had heard.”

***

“So from what I understand… Pekoyama is a Kuzuryu Clan’s tool. And you were scared that I would tell Chiaki about that as I’m her friend?”

Hajime sighed. That whole story Kuzuryu siblings and Pekoyama presented to him was totally insane. Even if he told that to anyone, nobody would believe him after all. 

“So, do you promise that you will stay quiet?” asked Peko as she kept her bamboo sword close to Hajime’s neck.

“I do, I do… But, please, don’t hurt me…”

“So then… Let me introduce you all… Hinata, this is my brother, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, the Ultimate Yakuza and this is Pekoyama Peko, the Ultimate Swordswoman” said Natsumi as she laughed.

Hajime was traumatised. Fuyuhiko and Peko were about to kill him just a few minutes ago but Natsumi stopped them. 

A few minutes later, the tutoring session continued and lasted until 20:00.

***

Meanwhile, Peko got to the Chiaki’s dorm room. 

“Oh, Pekoyama-san, hi!” said Chiaki as she opened the door.

“Good evening Nanami and Nevermind” said Peko as she entered the room.

Sonia was sitting on a carpet surrounded by the packages of various sweet and savoury snacks and she handed a few of those to Peko. They played a few games of Taiko no Tatsujin and then Chiaki started Mario Kart. Even though the Swordswoman didn’t show it, she was having a great time. 

***

When Hajime got to his dorm room, it was about 21:00. Even though it was still early, he decided to go to sleep. He was thinking about that day and swore to himself that next time he would be tutoring Natsumi in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while (blame mocks), but it's finally here. I'm not that happy with this chapter though. Also, yes, Munakata entered the scene. Hope you liked it.


	5. Kusamochi

Before Hajime knew it, next week started. Monday was the fifth day of his one-month period to make a decision. That day he had another test. This time, in mathematics.

Hinata placed his pen, pencil, eraser and calculator on his desktop. He tried to keep calm as mathematics wasn’t his forte.

_Everything will be alright… Yeah… Calm down, Hajime…_

When he got his paper it was like time has frozen. His mind was completely blank. His hands started shaking. He was tired, because he had been studying until 3:00. Hinata sighed, there was no way he was going to concentrate in that condition.

_Is that a “game over” as would Nanami say?_

He ended up not doing anything and left the paper blank.

***

“Hinata.”

“What?”

“Are you going to eat your food or not?”

Hajime looked at Natsumi who was looking at the chicken on his lunch tray.

“You give me your chicken, I’ll give you my bottle of milk. It’s a fair trade” said Kuzuryu as she smiled.

“And curry.”

“And curry. You want vegetables too?”

Hajime and Natsumi burst out laughing. Trading food during lunch was their little tradition. Kuzuryu hated milk, so Hinata always took it and gave her a bit of his meat portion.

“Nah, you have to eat vegetables, don’t act like a little brat” said boy as he opened a bottle of milk.

Natsumi took a small piece of chicken and started chewing it. She smiled as it was seasoned nicely. Blonde was looking at Hajime intensively, analysing his slightly worried expression.

“You’re troubled” she said as she swallowed. “Don’t tell me you failed maths test…”

“I did” sighed Hinata. Kuzuryu was looking at him, her eyes wide open.

“Y-you’re probably overdramatic about this shit.”

“I have written nothing. Complete zero.”

Natsumi looked slightly unnerved. She sighed, took her bag and opened it. After a while she found what she was looking for. It was a small box which she placed in front of Hajime’s tray.

“What’s this?”

“Don’t ask, just open it.”

Boy did as ordered and all of sudden, his expression softened.

“Kusamochi?”

“I heard you liked it.”

“Oh, t-thank you.”

“So, don’t think about this shit called maths.”

Hajime smiled. Seeing that at least someone cared about him was just amazing. This one gesture wasn’t a lot, but it still helped him to realise that he wasn’t defined by his marks or any other test results. And also, that reminded him that everyone can mess up.

***

“Chi-a-ki-cha-n!”

„Oh, Mioda-san. What’s the matter?”

Ibuki sat on Chiaki’s desk and started humming. Nanami looked at her with a little confused expression. She knew that the Musician was kind of extraordinary sometimes but still, she couldn’t understand her.

“Ibuki wonders if Chiaki-chan is going to invite Hajime-chan to our party.”

“O-oh…” Nanami blushed and hid her face behind her GGA. “I haven’t thought about it…?”

“Why?”

“Because he’s not in our class and it’s the Class 77-B party? I have no idea if he would be okay with that. Not to mention that I have no idea how you all would react, to be honest…”

Mioda-san smiled and nodded. She decided that it was no use in bothering Chiaki even more.

***

After a few hours lessons ended.

Two students were hiding in the bushes near the fountain. They were waiting for someone, holding the binoculars and a voice recorder with a weird-looking sound amplifier.

“Young mas- I mean, Fuyuhiko. Is that really a good idea?”

“Do we have any better option? If that Hinata asshole rats us out, it’s the fucking end!”

Peko sighed and continued looking around. After a few minutes she saw Hajime who sat on a bench and looked at his wristwatch. Not a long later Chiaki arrived. Fuyuhiko clicked a button to start recording.

“Hinata-kun, you had the maths test today, right? How did it go?”

“I messed up, but, let’s not talk about it. Did anything interesting happen in your class?”

“Hah, you know, every day is interesting. But something amazing happened! I think that Pekoyama-san finally realised that she has a crush on Kuzuryu-kun!” said Chiaki, while smiling.

Peko blushed heavily and looked away. Fuyuhiko was stunned. That escalated quickly.

“O-oh… F-for real? Ha, ha…” Hajime laughed nervously. “A-anything else happened?”

“You’re so cold Hinata-kun.” Chiaki pouted. “I tell you something so important and you pretty much ignore it.”

“Do you like mochi?” asked Hajime as he tried to change the topic.

“Kind of?”

Hajime took a small box out of his bag and opened it. He took one of kusamochi and gave it to Chiaki.

“This is kusamochi, my favourite. I got it from my classmate today.”

Nanami took it and started chewing.

“Weird… A bit bitter… But still delicate? Also, did you know that there is Kusamochi Kirby? He first appeared in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land… We can play it later.”

“Okay.” Hajime laughed.

Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko felt conflicted. That information about Peko liking him was odd and the fact, that his sister went to mochi shop in the morning was weird too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, it's March 14th in Japan, so...  
> Happy Birthday, Chiaki! (it's also the White Day, so it's cute)
> 
> So yeah, Peko and Fuyuhiko became kind of a comedian duo? But don't worry, we will get to the serious things later.  
> Also fun fact: the game Chiaki mentions is a game for Game Boy Advance (and GGA is its counterpart) and that's pretty cute coincidence. Also Kusamochi Kirby is called Green Kirby in English.  
> Also I have no experience with wagashi of any kind (except for making mochi by myself which was a catastrophe) so my descriptions of it are poor...


End file.
